Merry Little Christmas
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Minako y Akihiko, parecen la pareja perfecta pero ellos no asumen serlo. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos durante una fría noche de navidad? A decir verdad tendría que haberlo subido antes pero supongo que me colgué xDD


Hola a todos! Cómo están tanto tiempo? Wow, este es el primer fanfic no yaoi que escribo del Persona 3, o en este caso, P3P. Está dedicado exclusivamente a una pareja super tierna que conocí por facebook, es decir, Mina-chan y Akihiko-sempai x3 muy pronto subiré la versión en inglés, pero como la versión original es ésta, decidí subirla también. Sin más que aclarar los dejo con la historia! En verdad estaba planeando subirla el 25 pero bueh, sinceramente me colgué xDD  
**DISCLAIMER: El Persona 3 Portable y todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de ATLUS, este es tan solo un fanfic escrito de fan para fans.**

**

* * *

**

Akihiko miró el suelo con tristeza. A su lado, Minako, una de las pocas personas a las que se había abierto, lo miraba, sin saber que decir. Su historia era triste, no podía negarlo, ella misma sabía el insufrible dolor que significaba perder a los padres, y él había ido aún más allá, había perdido no solo a sus padres, sino que también a su hermana menor.

-Ella solo me tenía a mí… era muy pequeña y no había otros niños de su edad por lo que yo era lo único que tenía-murmuraba el mayor, sin molestarse en ocultar el dolor que aquella historia le suponía-. Me seguía a todos lados, siempre llamándome… "onii-chan, onii-chan"…-suspiró, mordiéndose el labio con suavidad-. ¿Por qué tenía que morir?... era tan pequeña, ni siquiera había conocido a sus padres, tampoco tenía juguetes… ni un solo juguete.  
-Sempai…-Minako lo miró con tristeza. Sabía el esfuerzo que hacía Akihiko para permanecer fuerte frente a ella, que por más dolor que aquello implicara, el muchacho no derramaría ni una sola lágrima.  
-Quería que lo supieras… sé que probablemente esta historia te traerá tristes recuerdos pero… en verdad quería que lo sepas…-murmuró Sanada, sin levantar la vista, que mantenía clavada en el suelo.

Estaban los dos solos en el templo Naganaki y por más que una leve brisa soplara, ésta no les traía el sonido de ningún tipo de voz, por lo que sabían que no había gente visitando la zona. Minako contemplaba a su amigo, ella había sentido un gran dolor al momento de perder a sus padres y prefería no hablar de ello con la gente porque sentía como la pena la inundaba y su sonrisa se transfiguraba en una mueca de dolor. Aún así, allí estaba él, confiando en ella por completo al abrirse y contarle todas esas cosas.

-Perdón por hacerte perder la navidad de esta manera… podrías estar festejando como todos los demás pero en lugar de eso estás aquí conmigo…-suspiró-. Será mejor que vayamos, no quiero que pierdas toda la noche paseando con un deprimido.  
-No-respondió la chica, para sorpresa del mayor. Minako se acercó un poco más a Akihiko, siempre se habían visto bien juntos, incluso la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela Gekkoukan estaban celosas de la castaña. Pero a pesar de todos los rumores acerca de que ellos eran la gran "pareja de oro Gekkoukan", ellos no eran novios y trataban ese tema con cierto distanciamiento, fue eso quizás lo que hiso que Akihiko se sorprendiera cuando su acompañante lo abrazó con fuerza, como si de esa forma todo el dolor que el muchacho cargaba en sus hombros dejara de existir, sería milagroso-. No me iré dejándote así… no importan los festejos, sé que el año entrante habrá otro y podremos asistir, ahora tú eres lo importante.  
-Minako…-dijo sorprendido, para tras unos momentos de duda, devolverle el abrazo con fuerza-. Gracias…-susurró, de manera casi imperceptible.

**Merry Little Christmas**

Aquellos días eran días de festival. Se llevaban a cabo dos festivales muy importantes, el del día de navidad y el del año nuevo. El festival de navidad, al contrario de los demás festivales, transcurría durante la tarde, era así para que las personas pudieran juntarse a celebrar en familia en el transcurso de la noche. Ninguno de los dos había asistido, habían estado entrenando juntos y luego habían comido unas hamburguesas, finalmente habían llegado al templo cuando ya toda la gente se había marchado. Probablemente Junpei se pondría fastidioso acerca de que se habían perdido toda la diversión, pero aquello poco importaba.

Tras abrazarse durante unos minutos, ahora permanecían separados y contemplaban la luna con melancolía, sin decir palabra alguna. Finalmente Akihiko abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Tras varios intentos suspiró, obligándose a calmarse, pero aún así al momento de hablar, su voz temblaba, como si le costara horrores mencionar aquellas duras palabras.

-Sé que ella ya no está aquí y lo acepto…  
-¿Sabes sempai? Me parece increíble tu fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante, tienes la mente fría y clara, sabes bien que es lo que quieres, tienes bien definidas tus metas y como lograrlas pero… a veces… creo que vas demasiado a prisa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió el joven.  
-Pues… a decir verdad te la pasas entrenando, o cuando te lastimas, quejándote por no poder entrenar-respondió Minako, intentando que sus palabras no sonaran tan duras, a pesar de que ella solía responder de manera muy directa.  
-Pues claro, ¿qué no ves? Tengo que ser fuerte… ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte de lo que soy ahora para proteger a las personas a quienes quiero!-replicó a los gritos, perdiendo su autocontrol por unos momentos. Al ver la expresión de Minako suspiró, calmándose. Se había puesto de pie y tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, por lo que se dejó caer nuevamente junto a la chica-. Lo siento… es solo… es solo que…  
-No quieres que vuelva a repetirse, tienes miedo de perder a alguien nuevamente-la menor terminó la oración, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, que Akihiko no tardó en desviar para clavarlos nuevamente en el suelo.  
-Sí…  
-Sempai… escucha…-Minako se acomodó, tomando una de las manos del chico entre las suyas. El mayor pareció tensarse ante el contacto pero tampoco se molestó en quitar la mano-. A veces… la vida nos pone obstáculos y sufrimos perdidas. Tras sufrir un gran dolor nos empecinamos para evadirlo a toda costa, no en el sentido de que huimos de él, sino que no queremos que se vuelva a repetir, consientes de que probablemente nos desmoronaríamos en tal caso. Aún así… en tu caso… te encierras en el entrenamiento, crees que tienes que ser mejor de lo que eres a toda costa pero… ¿cuándo te darás cuenta cuando eres lo suficientemente bueno?  
-Nunca… nunca lo seré…-respondió el chico.  
-En ese caso, si nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno, debes seguir intentándolo, pero tampoco debes dejar de lado las otras cosas. Akihiko-sempai, estás tan empecinado en mejorar que te has descuidado con muchas otras cosas, como por ejemplo… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al cine o que saliste con amigos?  
-Bueno… en este momento estamos juntos y somos amigos, ¿no?-respondió en un tono poco convencido, intentando evadir la pregunta.  
-Déjame formular la pregunta nuevamente, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con algún amigo que no sea yo?-inquirió, mirándolo con severidad, como siempre que ese carácter protector surgía de ella.  
-N-no lo sé…-suspiró Sanada.  
-¿Lo ves? Estás tan empecinado por lograr una meta que simplemente… te olvidas de vivir. Hace un par de años yo solía comportarme exactamente igual que tú, aunque en otro sentido, vivía aislada en una burbuja a la que no dejaba entrar a nadie, no quería conocer gente nueva porque tenía miedo de perderla, y poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, las amigas que eran importantes para mí en ese entonces, dejaron de serlo… cada vez me aislaba más.  
-¿Cómo… cómo saliste de esa situación?...  
-Pues un día me levanté. El sol se filtraba en mi habitación a través de las persianas por lo que, tentada, las abrí y dejé que me acariciaran el rostro. Sé que suena cursi, pero en ese momento unos niños pasaron por delante de mi ventana jugando con una pelota, eran niños pequeños, de unos 5 o 6 años. Fue entonces que me dije "Minako, no puedes seguir así, ¿dónde quedó tu espíritu?". Desde entonces decidí cambiar, no es sencillo y me llevó mucho más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, pero si no fuera así, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí sentados y hablando.  
-¿Crees que incluso yo pueda cambiar?-le preguntó Akihiko, ahora sí, atreviéndose a mirarla, aunque el dejo melancólico no había abandonado su mirada.  
-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó Minako, poniéndose de pie emocionada-. Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad en este mundo, sempai, y sé que tú lograrás seguir adelante. Yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte.  
-¿Es eso una promesa?  
-Por supuesto-aseguró la chica, con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro-. Y ahora será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí.  
-Sí, es cierto, los demás deben estar preocupados por nosotros-respondió el mayor asintiendo-. Será mejor que nos demos prisa en regresar.  
-¿Regresar? ¿De qué hablas?-la castaña lo observó confundida.  
-¿Ah? ¿No vamos a regresar?-preguntó Akihiko, aún más confundido que ella.  
-Claro que no, vamos a pasar la noche de navidad juntos los dos-respondió Arisato, aferrándose al brazo de su sempai como si fueran una pareja, aunque sin percatarse de ello-. Y luego iremos a festejar pateándole el trasero a muchos shadows, ¿te parece?-propuso la chica, mirándolo, emocionada, con una gran sonrisa.  
-Desde luego, luchar a tu lado siempre es un gran entrenamiento…-asintió el mayor, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero jamás habían pasado una navidad tan buena como aquella, Minako arrastró a Akihiko hacia el karaoke, en donde permanecieron por unas horas, y luego se dirigieron a comer al restaurante favorito de ambos, donde los dos disfrutaron de un gran bowl de ramen y de un poco de deliciosa carne asada. Ambos disfrutaron de una noche espléndida en la compañía del otro, noche que tiempo después recordarían como su primera cita, aunque en aquel momento ninguno se percató de aquello. El espíritu navideño se hallaba por doquier, los villancicos, las coronas navideñas… todo. Cuando faltaba media hora para que se hicieran las doce, Minako se comunicó con los chicos del dormitorio, se pusieron de acuerdo y todos estuvieron dispuestos a ir al Tártaro. Se encontrarían en la entrad de la escuela, como siempre.

Tardaron poco tiempo en llegar, pues el tren en verdad les facilitaba los viajes. Al llegar divisaron a Minako y a Akihiko a lo lejos, ambos reían y parecían conformes con la compañía del otro, por lo que no sabían si en verdad querían interrumpir. Decidieron acercarse sin hablar pero haciendo el ruido suficiente como para que los chicos se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Al estar frente a frente, los demás suspiraron sin poder creerlo, ¿cómo era que aún no se daban cuenta? Ambos siempre negaban ser pareja o que el otro les gustaba, pero aún así estaban de la mano y formaban una pareja adorable, los chicos sabían que necesitaban su mutuo apoyo y que por eso un fuerte lazo se había formado entre ellos…

Y pensar que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del muérdago que había colocado en la reja de la entrada justamente sobre ellos… ¿qué podían decir? En cuanto al amor eran tan inocentes como niños.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** Bien, un fanfic cortito, nada del otro mundo. No es exclusivamente un AkihikoxMinako pero tiene un aire de. Me inspiré para escribir este fanfic con el Rank 8 del Social Link de Akihiko con Minako. Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado! Yo les dije que les iba a escribir un fanfic y tal y como les prometí, acá está. Espero los reviews de todos, siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. También me gustaría pedirles que si tienen aunque sea un ratito de tiempo, pasaran por mi blog. La página esta indicada en mi profile. Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima historia.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
